Twilight Sparkle And The Two Unicorn Visitors
by danparker
Summary: One day in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle is going to give a tour to two visitors. But can she really do it?


Twilight Sparkle And The Two Unicorn Visitors

One day at Golden Oaks Library, Twilight Sparkle is cleaning things up and organizing the books. She's trying to keep everything in perfect condition with no mishaps.

"I got to have everything perfectly organized," she thought. "For what?" asked Spike. "Today, two unicorn ponies from Manehatten are coming for a visit," Twilight Sparkle told Spike, "They wanted to learn what we ponies do in Ponyville." "Ok," Spike said, "And so you were given the duty of tour guide?"

"Well, I am a princess after all," Twilight Sparkle reminded Spike. "I know that," Spike replied. "Anyway," Twilight Sparkle said, "I have to finish up here. They'll be here in an hour."

"Ok," Spike said, "Anything I can do?" "Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered, "You can help me put away all the unused scrolls. Of course I'll have you use them later." "Ok," Spike replied and he did. Twilight organized her books and furniture and did some other things.

In less than an hour, Twilight Sparkle and Spike have gotten everything prepared. "Now we're all set," said Spike. "Right, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, "On time."

Just then, they both heard a knock at the door. "It's them," said Spike. "I'll get it," Twilight Sparkle replied. She used her magic to open the door. Two unicorn ponies now stood in front of Twilight.

One was a male unicorn with an almost light blue coat and red mane and tail. His cutie mark is a blue circle with two lines in the shape of an X.

The other is a female unicorn with a purple coat and bright blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a patch of randomly colored glitter. "Hello," Twilight Sparkle said, "Pleased to have you visit Ponyville today."

"Well, it's sure is a pleasure to be here today," the male unicorn said. "Right," agreed the female unicorn. "Thank you for coming today," Spike said, "Uh. Who are you two?" "My name is Halifax," the male unicorn pony said. "And my name is Glitter," said the female unicorn pony.

"Thanks for coming to Ponyville for your visit today, Halifax and Glitter," Spike said, finishing his sentences. "Well," Twilight Sparkle began to say. "Oh, we're not a romantic couple," chuckled Glitter. "True," Halifax said, "Glitter is my attorney in Manehatten."

"I see," said Twilight Sparkle, "So, what do you do, Glitter?" "Well," Glitter began, "Halifax's job is to file all the pony documents and I help him with that. I do all the additional sorting."

"Interesting," Twilight Sparkle commented, "You two work together very well then." "Right," replied Halifax. "We work together as a team," said Glitter, "As well as partners."

"All right," Twilight Sparkle said, "Now, shall we begin?" "Of course," replied Halifax. "Can I come?" asked Spike. "Sure, Spike," replied Twilight Sparkle, "My faithful assistant." Just then, they heard a hoot. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "You too, Owlicious." Twilight told that to her pet owl, named Owlicious.

Of course, Owlicious, who is more active at night, decided to do nothing else.

After that, the three ponies left for their tour of Ponyville. But then, Twilight Sparkle started to feel nervous. "Oh dear," Twilight Sparkle thought, "These are really nice ponies, and I haven't really done anything like this before, as a princess." Twilight Sparkle decided to talk to Halifax and Glitter.

"Are you?" she began to ask. "Oh don't worry," Halifax said. "If you wanted to know about us being surprised about meeting up with an alicorn princess that we've never heard of before, Princess Celestia already told us about you."

"Ok," Twilight Sparkle replied, "But I wonder how I can present myself to these ponies. How can I do it?"

She then stopped and thought about her older brother and wondered what he would do. "Twilight Sparkle," the voice of Shining Armor echoed in her thought, "I know you can do it. You have proven yourself a worthy friend and of course, princess. You can show these ponies around Ponyville."

"Wow," Twilight Sparkle said to herself, "I can hear my brother's voice in my mind." "Actually, I'm right here now," the voice of Shining Armor said. Twilight Sparkle turned to see that it is Shining Armor, her older brother. "Shining Armor, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was making a delivery for the Crystal Empire," Shining Armor explained, "I needed to pick up a few things. Don't worry, I don't need help." "All right," Twilight Sparkle said, "But I think you need some help."

"Actually, I know what to do now," Twilight Sparkle said, "You already gave me some advice. I can do this. I can show those two unicorn ponies around Ponyville! Thank you, Shining Armor." Twilight Sparkle galloped off to catch up with Spike, Glitter and Halifax. "Good luck," smiled Shining Armor.

Soon, Twilight Sparkle caught up to the three. "Now where shall we begin?" Twilight Sparkle asked the moment she caught up to them in a cheery tone of voice. "Where did you spring from?" asked Halifax. "Some when," Twilight Sparkle replied, meekly, "Now let's start." Spike decided to say nothing.

For hours, Twilight Sparkle showed the two unicorns the places in Ponyville from the Town Hall, to Sugarcube Corner, and even the schoolhouse. Twilight Sparkle also showed them the view of Canterlot Castle.

"Well, you can see Canterlot from here," chuckled Halifax. "Yep," Twilight Sparkle said, "I used to live there." Twilight Sparkle continued to show the two ponies around Ponyville, even outside of the town, like Sweet Apple Acers.

When it became time for Princess Celestia to lower the sun, both Halifax and Glitter were very pleased about their day with Twilight Sparkle. "We thank you very much for the day," said Halifax.

"Yes," agreed Glitter, "We wouldn't have known this place better without you. You really are a great princess." "Thanks," Twilight Sparkle said with a smile, "I thought it would be hard in the first place." "I understand," said Halifax. "But now, its not too difficult," Twilight Sparkle said, "Once you get to know things."

"Just to let you know," Glitter said, "I don't think I'm princess/alicorn material like you are." "Ok," replied Twilight Sparkle, "But you don't have to tell me." "Even though that is true," said Spike. "Spike!" Twilight said sternly, "Anyway, what are you going to do now?"

"Right now, we're going to stay at a hotel," Halifax said, "Then we'll leave for Manehatten tomorrow." "Ok," agreed Twilight Sparkle, "Take care then." "Thanks again for the great day!" Glitter said, "Bye!"

The two unicorns left. Twilight Sparkle returned to her home and sighed. "That went all right, don't you agree?" "Right there with you!" agreed Spike. Owlicious gave a happy hoot in reply.

"I thought so," Twilight Sparkle said, happily, "But now, call it a night." Twilight Sparkle and Spike fell asleep together.

But Owlicious stayed up for hours.

"By the way," Spike said, waking up suddenly, "What was the point of cleaning up the library in the first place?" Twilight Sparkle, asleep did not answer Spike's question.


End file.
